Fire and Ice
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie, Jade, The Undertaker, and Kane end up beating up the bad guys with their powers as they learn life’s lesson.


Fire and Ice 

The tall girl with long black hair flew around her body as she danced closely to her partner swing back and forth her eyes glowing a fiery red. Her partner held her closer as they seam to twine between each other. His long brown hair and massive body holding which now looked like a child in his arms. They looked like a couple as the two continued to dance. The girl made some motion to the guy and the two headed to the bar picked up the two drinks and sat down at the table.

"Cheer up" The blue eyes brown hair man hit another one who looked much darker. He has long brown hair with a pair of dark sunglasses on in the middle of the club. He wore jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at the man and then turned towards the dance floor and continued to watch the girls dance.

"Glen… I love this shit" Jade said with a smile on her face as her eyes flashed again.

"I love you, Jad!" He leaned over the table and began to kiss her romantically. She pulled away from her as she looked at his friend.

"Come on Mark! Cheer Up she will be here soon. She told me she would show." The dark man looked at her and didn't say a word.

Jade looked down at her drink and took another drink as she looked over at Glen. She didn't like how Mark looked at her. He would always scare her. He would look at a person and see right though them. She looked at the door hoping that her friend would arrive soon.

Nessie stood outside the door and debated to walk in to the club or not. She was not a big drinker and this was one of those blind date double dates. Her stomach turned as she pushed her brown hair behind her ear. He eyes where dark brown now since she became nervous. She fixed her very tight black dress. It was the only thing she could agree on with her self to ware. She paced outside a few minutes longer.

"I hope that Nessie is coming" Glen looked at Jade

"She is coming… she is coming…"

"Look at Mark he is so out of it" Jade turned her head and looked at Mark who didn't even know that they where having a conversation.

"Nessie!" She screamed and jumped up and hugged her. "Ness, you know Glen and this is Mark." She said and Mark turned his head at his name.

"Hello there" she held out her hand at him and he shook it.

"Hello" He said and Nessie sat across from him.

"Ness, what do you want to drink?" She asked

"Oh I don't know" she said and looked at her

"Okay I'll get ya a drink" she said and pulled Glen away from the table.

"So…" She said with a smile and Mark looked at her and then back at the dance floor.

"What's your gift?" He asked her pretty straight forward.

She cleared my throat "Um- What?" She tried to play it off

"What is your gift?" He paused "Ya know Glen can tell the future. And Jade read minds and cures the sick. What is your gift?"

"Well what is yours?" She said to him

"I am a teleporter"

"I can see the pass when I hold an object in my hands" She said and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Anything else?" He asked her

"No" She said and looked around for Jade. Nessie felt so violated she never had a person ask me straight out what her gift was. She knew ever one had a special power and her other one was beginning to kick in. She began to get even more nervous and came to the point where she was going to lose her cookies soon.

"Here is your drink" She said and placed it down "How is it going?" She looked at Nessie

"I am going to lose it… he is so rude. The only thing he wanted to know about was my power." She gave her a sad looked

"Did you tell him?"

"About the objects yea… I didn't tell him about my skin."

"How do you feel?"

"I think I am going to puke"

"Take a drink" She pushed the cup as she mind linked with her "You'll be fine"

Nessie looked down at the blue liquid and shook it in the glass a little. She was so unsure about drinking anything from a club. She was not a good liquor holder.

"You better talk to Mark" Jade screamed in Glen's head

"What did he do?"

"He asked Nessie what her powers were. Ya know she is not going to tell him about her skin… He is acting like a cop!"

"Babe, he is a cop"

"And so are you that doesn't mean that you act like it when you are out." She screamed in his head once more

"I'll talk to him I'll talk to him… go some where with Nessie"

"Girl" She screamed over the music once more "Come to the bathroom with me."

"Please excuse me Mark… I'll be back" She said to him as he looked at her and watched her leave.

Once the girls where out of sight Glen slapped Mark in the back of the head. Mark cringed and looked at Glen. "What?"

"You are acting like a cop… Jade told me what you asked her… she is not going to kill you. She wanted to meet you so make the night good. Hey it might be nice for you to get laid."

"Yo I'm sorry… I am just thinking about this case."

"Well stop… treat her right… she is a good girl" Glen said as he looked up to see the girls coming back.

"Let's dance" Jade called as she walked over to Glen

"Oh yeah, Mama" He said and stood up. He pinched her butt as they walked out to the dance floor.

Nessie sat down across from Mark once more. Mark looked at the dance floor and stared at each person. He watched Glen and Jade dance so intimate on the floor. It was almost like they where one person.

"Do you want to dance?" Nessie asked Mark

"Nah," He paused as Nessie took another drink "Look sorry for being a jerk." He said and Nessie smiled at him a little.

"It's okay." She said and looked at him. "How about that dance?" She asked again.

"Nah, I am not a great dancer"

"So, let's just have fun…" She said and finished her drink. She looked at Mark as she waited for a response. She stood up and moved her skirt up more. Mark didn't even look at her. She rolled her eyes and left the table and went out to the floor and started to dance around Glen and Jade.

"Where is Mark?" Jade asked all Nessie did was point at the table. She looked at Mark and then gave Glen a hard look.

The night began to thin out and the morning hours where already ticking by. The bar began to close. Nessie sat down with her third drink. She looked over at Mark since he didn't say anything in a while.

"Your cute!" Nessie said loudly to Mark. "I bet you have great eyes" She said and reached over to him and slowly removes his dark sunglasses. "I was right" She smiled at him

"You had to much to drink" He said to her and took his sunglasses away from her.

"No, I know what I am saying" She said

"No you don't" He said and looked at the very few people dancing on the floor including Glen and Jade.

"You don't know me!" She screamed and grabbed her purse and ran out of the club. Jade turned to see her leave in a mess

"Nessie!" She screamed as she ran out of the club.

"If you haven't guess this town is filled with magical people. Each person has a magic ability good or bad. We, being guards, have to make sure the Bright Light people do not come in to our town and burn us with their eyes or their minds. Also our president can see everything and anything at anytime. So, watch what you do. Oh by the way don't use your mind link in here or on the unit. Everyone needs to hear you. You will be told when to use your mind link. So, don't lose your ability to mind link. If you just follow those rules… you'll fit in this unit." Mark said to a few new guards as he walked down the hall of the police station.

"Markus, I need to speak with you." Glen lends his head out of the one office.

"Sure" He said and walked into the office. "What's up?"

"I want to know… no I demand to know what your problem was last night…" He paused and Mark didn't say a word. "Did you know you had Nessie in tears almost all night. Jade had to convince her that you where not a dick in real life."

"I told ya last night I had work on my mind."

"And like I told you… you don't treat your friends like they are criminals." Glen began to go off on him "You asked her only one question the whole night and that was 'what is your gift?' How dare you!"

"I'm sorry okay… I just wasn't in the mood last night to be going out, but you wanted me to meet her to bad that I went."

"OH NO don't blame it on me or Jade… Nessie was glad to meet you… you're the one with the dick up your ass!" Glen said and walked out of the office.

Nessie laid her head on the arm of the couch as she watched TV. She heard the door open and saw Jade walk in. Nessie raised her head and then lowed it.

"Get up sleepy head" Jade said with a smile

"Nah, I have nothing to do today"

"Who know, Nessie, some hot guy might come over today"

"Oh please no more men… and please not the one last night… he was so rude… I couldn't be with someone like that."

"Hey look" Jade sat on the couch "Maybe he was having a bad night… Now go get dressed… I have another possible cure…"

"This better be better then the last one" She said as she walked up to her bedroom.

Jade stood in the kitchen and pored in a cup the green liquid. She need Nessie would get tried looking for a cure for her skin condition, but hopefully this would help her somewhat be normal.

"Here drink this" She held the glass towards Nessie. She took the cup and looked at the green liquid. "Just drink it"

"Okay okay… Pushy" She said and began to gulp down the product. "That is gross!"

"Drink it!" Jade kept pushing her on "you'll be thanking me the one day when I come here and you drink my horrible drink, and then you go outside and hold your husband's hand with out warring gloves."

"Oh shut up" she grumbled and sat at the table. She knew the drill she took off her gloves and sat at the table. The two girls talk for a while, while they waited for the potion to work on Nessie.

"Okay touch my hand" Jade told her to do

"What if I take your power? I am not clam I'll take your power." Nessie said worried.

"Just do it!" Jade said and Nessie closed her eyes nervous that she is going to take Jade power.

Nessie's hand touched Jade's hand. Jade fell to the floor. Nessie pulled away and bent down next to Jade.

"Jade???" She said all worried that she hurt her "Jade Please be okay" She said.

"I guess I didn't have the right things." She giggled as she slowly got up. "Think of a number let me guess"

"Okay" Nessie closed her eyes and though really hard on that number.

"28?"

"No 23" she paused "I am sorry…you should be okay by lunch time."

Mark and Glen sat together at the meeting not saying a word to one another, which was not normal for the two of them to not be talking though the whole meeting. The people began to leave and Mark looked at Glen.

"You're serious about this chick, huh? Mark said to him as Glen continued to pack up.

"Yeah I am Mark, you where a big jerk to her." He said and continued to pack.

"Well, will you talk to me if I tell you that I will go over and apologize to her." Mark said and stood in front of him.

"Sure" He said, "This time be the loving Mark I know."

Nessie and Jade sat on the couch as they watched TV. The two normally hung out while Glen was at work. Jade didn't like being alone all the time, but she would leave and go as she pleased. Jade and Nessie have been friends since childhood. The two are attached to the hip. They never went any where with out the other. The two where still very close even tho Jade had found Glen almost 5 years ago it didn't matter they still are close to each other.

"Nessie, if you don't like him… why are you thinking about him?"

"I'm not" She looked at him and then back at the TV

"You lie" she smiled "you just thought what he was doing?"

"So, I can wonder about people"

"But you said that you didn't want to see him every again." She paused once more as the doorbell interrupted her.

"Who is it!" Nessie called to the door as she walked to it.

"It's Mark" He said back. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well… go on" Jade pushed on and peeked around the corner.

"Coming" Nessie said and looked at the door. She opened it to find Mark's green eyes staring back at her. She didn't remember him being so tall last night. She stared at his eyes for a moment, as they were beautiful if he would be a nice person. "Hi" She smiled at him.

"Hi, Nessie" He stopped for a few seconds "Can I come in… I won't be staying long." He said and Nessie pointed in to the house.

Mark sat at the table and Nessie sat down. "So, what brings you around?" she asked

"Well I came over to talk to you about last night." He said Nessie nodded her head "I didn't mean to be such an ass. I am really sorry if I offended you, by asking you what your gift was. It is just working as a cop I think about a lot of our cases out of the station and last night was just one of those night when I just stared out in to space."

"I understand," She said with a smile on her face.

"I would really like to take you out sometime. What do you think?" He asked her and she looked at the table trying to decide.

"Says yes you dummy!" Jade screamed in her head

"Sure sounds good" She smiled at Mark and her mind was yelling at her 'what is wrong with you… you hate him!' She though.

"Sounds great so-um- I'll come over sometime and we'll go out." He said and stood up.

"Sure" She said and stood up and followed him to the door.

"Good… I'll see you later" He said to her as he left. Nessie stood at the door and watched him leave. She closed the door behind her.

"Jade I hate you!" she scared at her. " I don't even know if I like him… I wouldn't of give him a chance if you didn't say a thing."

"Hey look… I just want you to be happy and I think that you and Mark will be a great match." She smiled at her.

"I don't know if I really want to go with him any where" she said and looked at her.

"When ever he comes back… and asks you to go some where… call me and I'll help ya get ready."

"You better be home when I a in tears again… "

"I always am," She said with a smile.

A few days went by and Mark didn't stop by and both Jade and Nessie began to think that he just didn't want her to be mad and that there was no interest for him to get with her. Glen talks to Mark day in a day out and he kept pushing the time to see Nessie off and off.

Nessie sat in front of her mirror as she slowly began to brush her long hair out. Nessie began to get her self to get ready for bed. She got in to her little short outfit and started to walk around the house as she put up her hair. She walked down the steps and got a drink of water from the kitchen. She looked in the living room noticing a shadow in the curtains. She began to get tense as she walked in to the room. She slowly moved closer to the door wonder who was there.

"Hello, Nessie" Mark said and Nessie jumped as he turned on the light.

"Mark what are you doing here?" She asked

"I just wanted to see you before I started my shift."

"Well-um- could you like calling next time and letting me know you just don't pop in to my house… I could be naked!" Mark smiled a bit and Nessie looked at him "What?" she asked

"Nothing… nothing" He said and looked at her. He knew telling her that he has been spying on her on more then one occasion might not be the best idea at this point.

"SO, what did you want?" she said as she reached up to her hair.

"I just wanted to say hi and I didn't forget about our date…"

"I was beginning to wonder about that…"

"Yeah I know… I have bad timing." He smiled at her and chuckled a little. "How about tomorrow night you and I go out for some dinner."

"Um, that sounds like a good idea." She said with a smile.

"Good I will pick you up around 6, okay?"

"Okay" She said with a smile.

"See ya then" HE said and with that vanished in to thin air. Nessie rolled her eyes and walked up stars to go to sleep.

"You look great" Jade said as she placed the finishing touches in her hair.

"Can I look yet?" Nessie said placing her hands over her eyes.

"Okay look" Jade said and Nessie looked at her hair up in a French braid.

"It looks good!" Nessie smiled. "do you think that I need to change?"

"Nah, you look fine…" She listen to hear the door bell ring "Remember call me when you get home" She said and gave Nessie two thumbs up as she walked down the stairs.

"Hello, Mark" Nessie said with a smile.

"Ready for some dinner?" He said

"Sure" She said and Mark points her to the direction to his car.

The two ate a dinner at a small restaurant with a few interruptions from Mark's cell phone. He kept saying that that he was sorry. The two talked about a lot of things as the night went on and Nessie was beginning to like him. He was nice, funny, and some how romantic thought it all. She looked at him deeper then she did before. As the two began to walk to the car Mark made the move to hold Nessie's hand.

"Excuse me once more…" Mark said and answered his phone, as Nessie got in to the car "No get someone else to do it… I am on a date…. Yes it is important… fine but you owe me!" Mark said and hung up the phone.

"Is there something wrong?" Nessie asked Mark as he got in to the car.

"Yeah, I just got a call I have to stop at a crime scene… It will only be for a few minutes… will you be okay with that or do you want me to take you home?"

"I'll be okay with that," She said with a smile.

"Thanks… I am normally not this busy, but I think they all had the clue that I had things that I need to do tonight and they won't leave me alone." He said with a laugh. The two drove to this crime scene. "Why don't you come out?" HE asked her

"I never scene a dead body before" She said and looked at Mark.

"It is okay… I won't show you the body… come on" He pushed he on and she came out. Mark held her hand as they went through the press and under the line. "Don't touch anything what ever you do" Mark warned her

"Okay" He said to her and she slowly began to look around. She looked at the ground as it was covered in blood. She wondered if the entire crime scene looked like that. There was a body-covered in the sheet. She continued to walk down the dark ally as Mark continued to talk to the other cops. She has a strange feeling that she shouldn't have been down so far, but something was pulling her towards something. She bent down and saw a shoe. She picked it up and held it in her hand. She saw a picture of the child running down the ally. She walked down the ally more as she now needed to know where the kid was. "Mark!!!!!!!" she screamed as she stood over the small child's body!

"What?!?!" Mark said as him and three other officers came running down to see the small child's body.

Nessie steeped back from the body and dropped the shoe. She walked over to a corner and began to lose her dinner. Mark came over and rubbed her back.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" She said and looked over her shoulder at him.

Glen tapped his pen on the desk as he waited for Mark to arrive at the station. Glen has gotten hell all night and got it again this morning from his boss. He couldn't believe that he took Nessie to such a place and now the press got holed this and of course they know everyone powers.

"I can't go any where now… I wish I didn't even go out last night," Nessie said as she laid her head on the kitchen table at her house.

"Ness, it is okay… the press will soon die down and everything will be fine.

Nessie stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to see all the flashbulbs go off. She looked at them and then at Jade and closed the door. "It looks like they are going away. My name and face is all over the papers… if Mark picks up one of these papers he is going to know about my skin condition!"

"Nessie is not going to care about it… if he likes you… he will like you for you and it won't make a difference what happens." Jade tried to help her.

"It was such a good night we had dinner and he held my hand. He is really a nice guy… you are right about that, but now it is all messed up… I just didn't get you and Glen in trouble I got Mark in trouble too."

"Ness calm down it will be okay." Jade said as the words in her head began to just sound like one. "Why don't you go lay down if Glen or Mark come over I'll wake you up."

"I don't know if I can even sleep… I been up all night!"

"Bed now!" Jade yelled and pointed and Nessie walked up the stairs.

"What where you thinking!" Glen screamed at Mark as he threw three different type of paper having Mark and Nessie on the front page.

"I-I was" Mark started to get out

"You where what? You where what?" He yelled at him "You where ruining this department! You where putting everyone's job in your hands, and I don't like it when my job is put into other people's hands!" Glen sat back down behind his desk "Now, how are we going to fix this?"

"Give me the case I will find out who did this" Mark said quickly and Glen listened "I will take Nessie around and I will show her how to help out the police."

"NO! The president doesn't even want you to date her!" Glen said to him and folded his hand over his mouth

"What?" Mark mouth and gave Glen a strange look

"What else can you do for you little stunt you pulled last night"

"I am telling you Glen give me this case and let me teach Nessie how to help the police out. She will know what is going on… she will help us… she could lead us to the killer!" Mark screamed at him.

"Boss! There has been another killing like last night…" the man said and Glen and Mark both rushed out the door.

"Don't you see it, Glen? Let me train Nessie to help us out and we can find out who did this." With that Mark looks down at the body to see the note written in blood on the man shirt 'Big Brother is next.'

Glen walked away from the body as his phone went off. Mark continued to stare at the body as Glen talked on the phone. Glen walked back over to Mark. He pushed Mark a bit to get his attention. "That was the president… you got your wish, but your ass is on the line if you or Nessie screw up… No go get out oh my face." Glen said and looked down at the body. "Someone clean up this mess!" Glen yelled as Mark began to get in to his car.

Mark sat in a dinner eating some breakfast because he knew that until these murder's where solved there was not going to be any sleep for himself. He looked at the paper as he began to read the headlines and then the articles on last night murders. Mark shook his head at every wrong piece of information that he read about Nessie and his night. "Deduct Gift Girl Helps Police" The title caught Mark's eyes as he began to read about Nessie's gift in the paper.

"Where is Nessie?!" Mark screamed at Jade as he stood at the door.

"Come in" She said "Keep your voice down she is finally asleep."

"Why didn't she tell me the truth?" He said and dropped the paper on the table.

"Oh no" Jade said softly as she looked at the paper. "Mark it is not Nessie's fault about this whole thing. She didn't want to tell you for a good reason"

"She didn't want to tell me… hell I am putting my ass on the line for that chic and she is hiding her gifts."

"Mark you have to listen to me. She didn't want to tell you because she was not sure how you where going to act once you found out that you could never touch her skin unless…" Mark rubbed his head all upset and now confused

"Unless what?" Mark said to Jade

"Unless she is completely calm."

"I couldn't touch her even if she was excited."

"Nope" Jade said and looked at the floor

"Can't you just fix it?"

"I tried… she was born with this and I know what she get any other emotions expect for calmness she takes away your power."

"That is what she always looks like she is dressing for winter. She doesn't want to hurt any one"

"Nope… she is very scared that she can hurt someone if she touches them" Jade said "Please Mark… don't break her heart" She felt she needed to plead with him

"AHHHHHHHH" Nessie screamed as she woke up in a cold sweat. "It is not real it is not real" She said and looked around the room Jade bust through the door with Mark at her heels.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she sat next to her in bed.

"The body… the child's body" She shook as she laid her chin on her knees. "I thought you where going to wake me up when someone came?"

"I just came" Mark said to her with a smile on his face "I have a job for you."

"What type?"

"Well you'll be working with me to help solve all these murders."

"All these murders?" Jade asked

"There was just another one," He said to her "Glen is there taking care of that one"

"Nessie… I'll call you okay… I just want to make sure Glen is okay"

"Okay" She said and Jade gave her a little hug and walked out of the room.

"So, like I was saying" Mark started again "I am offering you this job you will work with me and help me with yours gifts to make sure this guy or people gets put behind bars."

"I don't know if I want to…" She said and looked up at him "Every time I close my eyes all I see is that child," She paused and began to cry. Mark slowly walked over to her and sat next to her. She laid her head on his board chest. "How do you deal with it?" she called to him. Mark stood dead a head and she new something was up. "You know!" She said and fell out of the bed and headed to the doorway.

"Nessie calm down"

"How do you know?"

"Nessie… it is in the print" He said to her and her face went cold white as she fell to the floor. "Ness, it is okay… It doesn't change anything."

"No it does… It changes the whole thing I am never going to be left alone in public… people are not going to want to talk to me… my life as I know is over."

"No Nessie it's not… I need you… I need you to help me with this case."

"I need to take a shower… if you would like to talk please wait down stairs." She said and headed to the bathroom.

Mark sat down stars and waited for Nessie. He looked around the room at the pictures of her family and he noticed how she dressed in everyone like she was going out to play in the snow. He knew that she would be now all upset and feel weird in public it had to be weird to have the whole thing happen when she was s child to learn of such powers… but she could do so much go with them to help mark out with this case. Not just because the finding of this case could save his ass, but also give the two more time to get to know one another. Mark looked up to see Nessie walking down the stairs.

"Do you feel better?" He asked

"Yes a lot" She said as she peered out the window to see the press still outside of her door.

"So, what do you think about this job I am offering you?"

"I'll help you" She paused "Did I get you in trouble?"

"Nah, Glen was cool with it," He said to her with a smile on his face even tho he just lied to her. "We better get going if we want to get a look at this new one, plus get another look closer at the old one."

"Okay let me go get my gloves" She said and went to the closet and got a pair of long black gloves that went up to her elbow to make sure that her whole arm was covered.

"Come my lady," He said to her and the two went out heading the press at the door.

"Glen!" Jade ran under the crime scene tape and in to his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I ma fine… why are you now with Nessie?"

"Well, Mark is there with her right now with knowledge about her other power and offering her a job?"

"Yeah that is because the president said that he has to find who is doing all these killing or he was going to be out of a job."

"It is not because of him bring Nessie to that scene last night, is it?"

"Yeah, Jade you know as well as I do that you just don't let people roam around a crime scene that do know anything."

"Well yeah, but he was trying to look good for Nessie…"

"Well that bite him in the butt and I don't care what he thinks of us… he needs to follow the rules."

"I know… I know" she said and looked down at the ground… I think I am going to go home and take a nap."

"Okay I'll be home later" Glen bent down and kissed her.

On the way to the first crime scene Mark gave Nessie all the rules that she could handle. Down to the whole thing of making sure that she tells in everything and anything that comes in to her head when holding an object.

"Come one Nessie tell me what you see" Mark said as he quickly passed her object after object.

"There is a girl long brown hair and a guy who is skinny yelling at each other the child held this."

"What are they fighting about?"

"I don't hear voice… I just see pictures" Nessie said and handed back the object. She began to walk around the ally once again as she headed back to where she found the kid the other night. She bent down and placed her hand on the dumpster. "He wasn't killed here… the boy was killed in a car… the man this one is big with short hair placed the kid here hoping no one would find him."

"Now there is some information that I could use" He said and bent down next to her and rubbed her arm as he slowly began to hold her hand. The cameras began to flash from all corners and Mark cut their time at the scene short as they ran back to the car jumped in and was off.

"You can spend the night at my house if ya want to." She paused as she looked at the time. "Ya know you will have to spend it on the couch."

"Maybe I should just go home… ya know for the press doesn't bother you…"

"Nah, you stay here"

"If you insist… then tomorrow we can get a head start on tomorrow."

"Okay, well I am going to go take a shower. So, I'll be down later." She said and head up stairs. Mark knocked on the bathroom door. "What?" She called to Mark.

"I need to use the bathroom." Nessie groaned

"Come in" She yelled to him and watches him as he use the toilet that was right next to the shower. "Don't be peaking," She giggled to him.

"I won't" He as she couldn't control her self to look at him as she stood under the shower water.

Glen came home from work with a bunch of roses in his hands. He waited a long time to do such a thing for a woman who he loved to dearly. He tied the string tightly against one of the flower. He smiled at him self as he fixed a few more of the flowers before getting out of the car.

Glen walked in to the housed seeing Jade laying on the couch asleep. He lightly kissed her forehead as she woke up to the brush of air. She smiled at Glen as Glen handed her the flowers.

"Look very closely at the flowers, my dear. I have wanted to do this for a long time and I finally can say that I ready to have you as my wife." He said and with that he plucked the ring from the flowers and held it in his hand as he asks Jade to marry him. She cried as her head shook yes. She was so excited. She hugged him and kissed him as she placed the ring on to be with Glen forever.

Nessie walked around down stairs in her short pjs as Mark sat in the living room flipping through the channels. Jade pounded on the door. Nessie opened the door to find Jade running in.

"I am engaged!" Jade screamed and jumped up and down.

"That is great!" Nessie said to Jade as she went to lean in to hug her "wow, you can't I am not cover."

"Oh I am sorry!" She said

"Who is there?" Mark said as he walked into the kitchen. "Jade, what's going on?"

"Oh you're having him sleeping over…"Jade looked at Nessie

"It is not what you think," She said to him

"Huh? What was that?" Mark said to the two of them

"Nothing, I am just here to tell Nessie about Glen and mine's engagement!" She said with a smile on her face as Nessie checked out her ring.

For the next few night Mark and Nessie ended up spending the night at the station house. They went over and over the evidence. Nessie sighed as she laid her head on the desk.

"I can't do this any more I need a break." She sighed as Mark looked over at her

"Okay" Mark said moving him self-closer to her. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, but this case"

"Well why don't you tell me your favorite color?"

"Purple, yours?"

"Black" He paused and thought for a while "What is your favorite thing to ware?"

"Well, if I could I would really like to ware shorts and a belly shirt, but I guess my favorite thing is a long t-shirt and jeans"

"What is one thing you want to feel before you leave this world?"

Nessie sat there for a while and turned a little shades of red. "Well-I-um-I guess it would have to be I would want to be touched by a person that I care a lot about. I don't mean touch like in a sexual way, but just a loving caress from that person. People take touch like it will be there tomorrow, but for me I might not have touched there for a while because just the swing of my emotions could change it." She paused and Mark just sat and stared at her. He couldn't believe something so natural a person would want so badly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nessie, don't be a shame." Mark said while he reached for her hand, but then stopped. He needed to remind himself that he couldn't just touch her and make her feel better. She was all upset and somehow it seams to be his fault.

"Look Mark I am going to go home… it's 4 in the morning and I need some sleep."

"Here let me take you home" Mark said as they headed out the door.

Glen sat behind his desk as he tapped his pencil on the desk. He needed to tell Mark the one thing he really didn't want to do was here. He needed to talk to the press about his and Nessie's relationship.

"You can't ask me to tell the world what we are doing!" Mark said all upset about Glen and the president's request.

"Not what your doing, but if you two are dating or just friends… and how she is helping the investigation."

"Still that is wrong Glen."

"Nessie get in here quick!" Jade said and Nessie came and sat in front of the TV.

"What is Mark doing?" She looked at Jade.

"I am here to tell you all about the investigation so far. Right now Nessie and myself are putting in long hours and have some suspects in mind." Mark said and paused the press began to shout questions at Mark.

"What is your status with Nessie?" one question was heard loud and clear.

"We are right now dating" the press began to make noise once again.

"Do you think that having Nessie around is blocking your view of the case?"

"No, I think it helps it" the noise started up once more.

"Where is Nessie right now?"

"She is right now at home asleep."

"What does she think about you talking to us, the press?"

"Well-um- I think she is okay with it"

"Aw, girl you are now hooking up with Mark." Jade said and smile at Nessie who was now staring off in to space as she watched Mark walk off the stage.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" Nessie said

"I think that you are going to be seeing a lot more of Mark… then you even know." Jade smiled at her "I think that you and Mark will be closer then what you think."

"Oh PLEASE Jade! I don't know if I want to get closer to him." She paused "He is cute tho"

"OH HELL YEAH!!" Jade jumped up and down and began to do a little dance. "You two are a match in heaven. I see how you look at him and how he looks at you… I am telling you Nessie this is the one. You are falling in love."

"I am not" She blushed "I am not"

"You are so… just look at your face" She said and giggled as she plopped back down on the couch and hugged Nessie. "Now, all goofiness aside… we should really talk about things your mother should of left behind before she went."

"What?!?" Nessie looked at Jade with wide eyes as if she was scared to hear what was going to come out next.

Nessie and Mark studied the evidence once more, nothing was adding up in Nessie's mind. The words of the paper began to fuzzy and since Jade as talked to Nessie all her mind could think of is about Mark. She was so unsure about him. She liked the whole thing that he was doing hanging with her and getting to know her. Nessie closed her eyes and quickly opened them and then once again closed. Nessie jumped out of her chair as she a woke to a brush of air.

"You okay?" Mark looked up from studding the piece of paper.

"Oh yeah" She said now knowing that he didn't noticed that she was asleep. "Are we alone?"

"Yeah" He said and looked up. Nessie stared at the dark window. "You want to take a break?" he paused "Nessie?"

"Huh?"

"You want to take a break?"

"Yeah" She paused "Sorry I can't focus right now… I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" He asked her

"Just stuff," She said with a little bit of a blush

"I was meaning to ask you a question about… your skin" Mark said softly

"Go a head ask"

"Can I touch you when-you are like calm?"

"Well yeah… only when I am calm. When I am not calm… I can take your power."

"Where are you the calmness?" Mark said and Nessie looked down at her shoes and blushed a bit.

"Don't laugh okay?"

"I won't"

"In the shower… the sound of the water makes me calm"

"Oh really the sound of water can make me pee" Mark said and Nessie laughed at his little joke. "Come here" He said and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the snack room. He closed the door behind them as he reached over the turned on the faucet. Nessie laughed at Mark.

"What are you doing?" She asked him

"Shhh" He said and placed his finger on his lips as he pulled her closer. Mark pulled Nessie closer to him. He slowly pushed her hair back. Nessie jumped a little as Mark slowly moved closer to her. "It is okay your not going to hurt me," Mark said and slowly began to kiss Nessie. Se tried to focus so much on the water running that she lost the thought. She pulled away as she could feel his body tense up.

"I am so sorry Mark" She dropped to the floor in tears. He noticed how she began to fade away. She must have taken some of his powers.

"It is okay Nessie. Calm down calm down." Mark said and bent down to her. "You didn't hurt me," he said to her as she continued to cry.

"Hunny just give him one day off. He deserves it." Jade tried to plead with Glen for Nessie's sake.

"Jade, Mark has to learn that his actions have to be punished. He can't just take people around anywhere he wants to… even if it is Nessie. I thought you understood that."

"I do, but Nessie told me about their first kiss and I feel so bad for her. She is never calm around Mark because she is afraid that he will be taken away from her."

"She is nuts… listen to just what she said… Mark is not a calm person… I don't think that he has a claming bone in his body."

"You'll be surprised if you just really let me be free for one night. Nessie said for the pass few nights she has been falling asleep in the station."

"Okay tomorrow night we'll go out with them and then I'll tell them that they have a free night… but only because you won't shut up and I want to sleep." Glen said as Jade started to snuggle up to him.

"I love you snuggle bear" She said to him and Glen smiled as the two feel asleep.

"Can we please go home" Nessie said as Mark looked at the same piece of paper for the fourth time.

"Hang on I thinks I might have found something here"

"No, you didn't… none of this evidence will help you… the people you are looking for are not human. They are bright lighters."

"What?" He paused and looked through the papers. "Where did you see that?"

"All the signs light up Mark. All the burn marks all over the buildings, on the body, on the papers and objects. They where killing these people to show a message to someone. It was a random killing." She said and lay her head on the desk "Can we go home now?" She asked tried of looking at the same four walls.

"Sure" He said and smiled at her "I know this can be boring" He said as he turned out the light and closed the door behind them.

Two men stood at the broken light pole hiding under the darkness of the night. The one man looked at the other man and shook his head. The two men looked at Mark and Nessie as they head to his car. He saw how the two of them held and talked to one another. Mark pulled up to Nessie's house and watched her get into her house. The two men sitting outside Nessie's house in the car watching her every move.

"It is so nice of you to invite us out and everything, but we honestly need to work on the case." Mark said to Glen and Jade as they walked in to the club. Nessie showed up later in the night. She slowly sat down as she walked around.

"What is wrong?" Mark asked as Nessie waved at Jade and Glen on the dance floor.

"Someone was on my porch last night. It was the same two people from the bright light."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do… normally when I go out for the paper and mail I just go without any gloves and I bent down to touch the paper and I saw them. They sat on my porch. They are following me around the town." Nessie said a little paranoid.

"Don't worry about it… You are in a public area and they won't get you here" He said as Jade and Glen came back with drinks.

"I got some great news!" Glen yelled

"What is that?" Nessie asked as she gulped down her drink

"I am giving you both the night off… so spend it with each other." Mark smiled at Glen and Nessie poin to the waitress for another.

"Are you okay?" Jade's voice sounded in her head

"Yeah, fine… I have a feeling the people that killed those people are following me because I know who it is… things where moved on my porch and it felt different."

"Well tell Mark or Glen"

"I did… Mark said I would be fine."

"Then just relax they will watch over you… I am going to the bathroom I'll be back."

"Okay" Jade said.

Nessie began to walk towards the bathroom all the faces began to blur and it looked like one as she tried to walk down the aisle falling over her feet one after another. She finally reached the bathroom and sat down. She cradled her head in he hands as she tried to tell her self it was all a lie. Nothing she has seen for the pass few days where real and once she go home tonight it wills all is okay. Nessie walked back out the crowd as she tried to make it back to the group. The crowed began to push one-way and then to another. She could feel her self-beging pulled down. Nessie began to scream for dear life. Mark turned his head hearing Nessie's cry. He jumped out of hi seat and started pushing his way through the crowed. Glen follows Mark not knowing what was going on with Jade tailing behind.

"Mark!" Nessie screamed from the grasped of the brothers.

"Asta… we must leave her… there is no need for her right now… we need to leave they are coming close." Nessie could hear the two minds link one another.

"Asta we need to leave here drop her and run." Nessie pulled her arm away to expose some of her skin to touch one of the Asta.

"No Asta we need her… she knows to much… she will tell before the president is dead and our world will die." With that the one Asta fell to the floor as Nessie screamed as the other Asta dropped her and went to pull his brother out of the club. Nessie laid on the floor her eyes closed tightly.

"Nessie" Mark covered her body with his "Are you okay?" He continued to as her over and over again.

"Mark… I touched him… I touched the Asta." She said to him and then he backed off.

"Open your eyes, Nessie!" Jade screamed as she stood in shock not being able to hear her. Nessie sat up and began to blink her eyes as they glowed red. She looked up at Jade and stared at her not being again to see. Glen grabbed Jade and pulled her to the ground as a beam few out of Nessie's eye and hit the wall.

"I'm so sorry" Nessie began to cry, "I can't see… I can't see…" She repeated over and over as Mark slowly began to cover her bear parts of her arms to he could carry her out of the club.

"We can't leave her alone at home" Jade said to Glen.

"No I'll take her home" Mark said

"No I don't want to be a bother some"

"Nonsense" Mark said and the battle was soon over as Nessie was placed in Mark's bed.

"Good night, Nessie" Jade kissed her soft hair "You'll be okay"

"See ya tomorrow, Ness… take care of her, Mark" Glen said as he followed Jade out of the door.

"You okay?" Mark asked Nessie

"Um" Nessie rest her eyes closed as she felt around the bed "I could really use a shower" She said with a giggle in her voice. Mark looked at her as he finally got to see how skinny and frail her body looked in clothes… he could just image what she looked like naked. "Mark?"

"Yes" He said and she turned her head over towards him.

"I am going to need your help" Nessie said as she sat her self up.

Mark turned on the shower water as he began to adjust the tempter. Nessie stood in the door way latched on to Mark's white robe. Mark reached out to her and then remembers he couldn't touch her unless she was calm.

"Nessie, how do you feel?" Mark asked

"I am okay… the water sounds different in your bathroom…" She said with a smile as she lifted her chin to the sound. Mark grabbed on to her hand and pulled her closer.

"You're going to have to trust me…" He said as she began to undo her robe to see her body naked and opened to the world.

"I wish I could see your face as you look at my body for the first time" She said with a smile on her face.

"Your beautiful, Ness." Mark said to her as he reached towards her and slowly and softly feels her stomach. She sucked her stomach in a little as she felt him touch her. Mark picked her up and placed her in the tub letting the water hit her back. She reached out for his hand. He took her hand and slowly began to bath her.

"Mark?" Nessie called to him as she washed off the soap. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" He said and looked up at her. she looked so helpless standing wet with her arms open.

"Can you um-um-"

"It is okay just ask" Mark said thinking the question was just something easy for him to do as he tried to hide his excitement of her naked body.

"I would really like it… if you joined me in the shower" She said to him. He looked at her surprisingly. "Mark?" She called to him with no response.

"Yes" He said softly "Yes" He cleared his voice "Let me get changed."

Mark stepped in to the tub and faced Nessie. He could tell she was very relaxed against the cold air. She slowly reached out to him feeling his body. Mark slowly left her go feeling everything she could touch. Nessie blushed as she touched his manhood. She pulled her arm away trying to continue to be calm.

"It is okay, Nessie," He said to her as he replaced her hand on his manhood and wrapped his warm arms around her soft body. Mark slowly began to kiss her as the two of them became intertwined with each other. Mark finally sat in the tub as he began to think how they where going to do this in the tub. "Hang on" He said to her as he got out of the tub and laid a few towels out on the bathroom floor next to the tub to Nessie could still hear the water. Mark helped Nessie to the ground as the two began to kiss once more.

Mark lay on top of her. He looked at her once more as he bent down and kissed her softly. She twisted her hand in his hair as the two seams to breath as one. "Mark" She called to him "Am I ready?" She asked him and he knew what she meant. He slowly put his hand on her womanhood and slowly entered two fingers. She took a deep gasped in his arms.

"Yes" He said softly in her ear. She shook her head to him as the slowly began to place himself into her. She slowly gasped in to her ear as he began to enter her. The Mark didn't want her to be in pain. "Ready?" He asked her and she shook her head as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Mark quickly entered her. Nessie bit down into his shoulder as her nails made the scratch marks began to bleed along with Nessie. "Shhh, my dear" Mark spoke softly to her "Daddy will make it all better" He spoke to Nessie as the slowly began to make love long in to the morning hours. Mark held him self-back over and over again as he could feel the virgin getting to him as he could feel her. She moaned over and over again in Mark's ear. He slowly coached her to the beginning of a beautiful orgasm, which brought Mark to orgasm with her.

Nessie rolled over to Mark as she fell half asleep on the floor. She slowly began to rub Mark's stomach. "I love you, Mark" she whispered to him.

"I love you too… stay here while I clean you up." Mark said to Nessie as she lay on the towels. Mark began to slowly whip her and dress her in some pj's. Mark picked Nessie's half asleep body and placed her in bed. Mark finished cleaning up the blood and him. He then slowly slides in to bed. Nessie rolled over to his body heat. She kissed his cheek and began to fall asleep in his arms.

Nessie rolled over and wok up the next morning. She blinked her eyes a little and they began to feel warm already. She closed her eyes and rolled over to see Mark fast asleep. She could believe what she has done last night. She reached over and went to brush his face. She touched his skin just to see that she began to absorb him. She jumped back and looked at Mark.

"What's wrong" He said with his eyes still closed

"Can you teleport?"

"Yeah… you pulled away before you got any…"

"Mark, I am as calm as can be and I am taking your powers." She said to him and began to cry a little.

"Don't cry" Mark said and sat up. He slowly began to rub his back and began to feel his hand began to get warm. He pulled away from Nessie. He looked down at his hand. "Nessie you are absorbing through your clothes"

"Oh my god" She said and she pulled the sheets around her.

Later on that day Glen and Mark were gone at the meetings and Jade was off making a special potion for Nessie to try. Nessie began to walk around the crime scene once more. She noticed a few things that she didn't see when she was with Mark. It looked like someone has come in and has honestly changed the whole way the whole crime scene was burned. She walked down the back ally as her curiosity made her looked. She continued down the ally to find it a dead end. She turned around and saw two men blocking her with dark sunglasses on.

"Asta!" She whispered loudly…

"Glen you didn't happen to see Nessie any where did you?" Mark radio over as the two walked along side the president's open car

"No, I am not really looking for her either."

"I am getting worried because I seen Jade and I didn't see Nessie yet and maybe she did something to regret. She was upset this morning."

"Mark don't worry," He said as they continued to walk along side of the car. Glen spotted a shooter on the rooftop lining up. Glen jumped on top of the president as the bullet hit his shoulder.

Mark jumped on the car as it speed away to the hospital. The president was push down and under the bodies of the other guards while Mark ripped open Glen's shirt and began to hold pressure on his wound.

"Don't worry Glen… we are going to the hospital."

"Jade?" He gasped, "Mark… get… Jade"

"Don't worry about her I will take care of her." Mark said and Glen laid back and began to groan.

Mark knocked on Jade door now feeling horrible more then ever. He couldn't find Nessie and his best friend was now lying in the hospital. Mark took off his cap as Jade answered the door.

"Oh my god!" Jade said and dropped to the floor in tears, as she knew that Glen was hurt.

"It is okay" Mark said and held her against his chest. Mark held Jade in his arms for the longest time. Mark began to think as he held her in his arm. She was falling apart because Glen was not there for her and Mark was falling a part because he couldn't find Nessie.

Jade walked slowly in to the room of Glen's. She sat next to his bed and began to cry once more. Glen moved his hand a bit and Jade clanged on to him.

"Don't leave me," She said to him as she repeated over and over. Glen looked up at Mark and tried to shake his head in thank you. Mark smiled at him and headed out the door. He knew that he needed to go talk to the bright light council.

Mark laid his head against the steering wheel of his truck. He knew what he had to do he reached over to the passenger side seat and placed a few things in a bag. He looked down at his watched and then headed began to walk into the great desert land towards the sun.

"What shall we do with her?" The one Asta said to the other one

"Lord said to keep her well"

"Why don't we just kill her" A third voice unsure to Nessie spoke.

"No, I think she is not harmful… lets keep her as a pet" The first one said and pushed her hair aside of her face.

"You have to be kidding me… a harmful pet like that?" the second voice paused "I wouldn't even keep it near my children."

"I still say we kill her and eat her body," The third voice said.

Nessie moved her arms a bit and felt that she was tied to something both her hands and her feet. She moved her head and hears the Asta all back away from her. She opened her eyes to see nothing, but a white yellow light from everywhere. She looked towards the direction she thought she heard the voice to noticed nothing. She looked back over the other direction. She could notice very faintly gray shadows. She tried to make faces out of them, but the light hurt her eyes too much so, she closed them once more as she hung her head.

Mark slowly walked along the town's street. He noticed every one gray and covered their face while he stuck out with all black on. He looked around and around until he spotted a castled. He head up towards the castle to see the gate open and no one around. Mark began to run along the path as he began to think that maybe getting to the castle was to easy.

"Lord, there is a man in the castle!" one of the Asta said as he bowed away.

"Where is the slave?" He bellowed as the no one spoke.

"She is still in the holding area" The same Asta spoke.

He looked down at the people who seam to be scared. He stood and walked out of the room as the whole court began to follow him as he walked down the halls. His steps echoed through the castle. Mark stood still as he heard the footsteps get louder and louder and finally pass him. He looked around and began to follow the steps which where now out of sight.

"Lock down this room!" The lord bellowed orders as he walked up to Nessie and began to squeeze her cheeks. "Who is this man!" He yelled over and over at her.

Nessie began to get scared and her powers began to work a head of her. Her skin started to absorb his powers. He pulled away as she began to see him throw a lighting ball against Mark at the door.

"To can play that game" He said as he shook his hand to cool it from the heat. He mumbled a few words and formed a ball and threw it at her. She screamed as the ball of light raised her body and left dropped against the hard concrete.

"She is not going to speak, my lord," the one Asta said

"I think she is mute… we followed her and her friends around their world and no one speaks" The second one said.

"Get the council!" He screamed and a few of the Asta's began to run out of the room in several direction. Mark leaned up against the door as he heard Nessie's scream echo. He continued to move against the wall as two speed of light came from behind him and passed him allowing him to follow them.

"Fellow council members… we need to get ride of this enemy. The thing" the lord said and pointed to Nessie "has brought another man in to the castle." He said and showed in a ball a light Mark walking up the stairs to this room. "I wish to kill both of these people's and their president who fights to kill our women and children."

"NO!" Nessie screamed as she opened her eyes to just see his outline.

"You where not spoken too!" He roared to her and threw another ball of light towards her now helpless body.

Mark pulled his self up upon the ledge and looked over to see Nessie tied up against the wall. He looked around and saw 15 people in gray capes speaking in no words just clicking noises.

"See this council… we can not trust these… things… We need to kill them off to dominate this world and the next." The lord said and the council all nodded their heads.

Nessie opened her eyes and tried to look at the council, but could see nothing. It seamed like she was not able to use any scene that would be human. She closed her eyes once more. "Mark" She mumbled and began to cry. Her tears left dirty streaks against her face and once they dropped to the ground the light disappeared and the darkness showed through.

Mark looked down at Nessie noticing her unhappiness and noticed what her tear has done to the small part of their world. He looked around his self as he began to hear a thunderstorm was brewing above them.

The lord took another blast of light and it shook Nessie's body once more. He blasted a beam of sunlight from his palm to dry up the spots from her tears. Mark looked down at Nessie and began to notice that the more she go upset the more she began to brew up the thunderstorm.

"She is poisoning our world! Look at the dirty this body lets out." He pointed to her tears as the council looked at him and then continued to talk. Mark looked up at the ceiling and noticed a few little wholes. He picked up a rock and began to throw it at the ceiling breaking more of the ceiling loses.

Nessie continued to cry as the lord began to get more and more mad at her for breaking the ceiling down. Her body shacked and moved as each bolt of lighting drained more and more out of her. Mark could hear the rain began to hit and the light began to taken away.

The lord looked around himself and spotted Mark. "Get him!!!!" He roared and a few of the light began to go after Mark as he dropped to the ground.

"HELP Mark!" Nessie screamed over and over as the lord stood on a chair above Nessie. He looked down at her body and sent strong shockwaves through her body so hard that the heat burned the rope off of her arms and her legs as she fell face first to the ground.

Mark continued to battle as the rain began to fill up the room. He reached over to the lord and teleported him self there as Lord looked down at the rain water afraid of it. Mark began to splash the water against the bright light lord. Mark noticed that he began to melt down and tried to move away from the water. Mark continued to splash wildly in the water getting the lord all wet until he disappeared.

"Nessie!" He screamed as he looked around for her. "Nessie!" He screamed again as he walked around trying to find her. "Nessie!" He screamed in almost in a panic as the rain stopped. He pushed his way to the door as the light began to fill the room once more. He pushed the door opened the water began to flood out. "Nessie!" He yelled as the water level lowered. He looked around and saw a small body face down in the corner. Mark ran to it and slowly rolled it over to see Nessie's lips blue as her face pale and lifeless. "Nessie…" Mark breath heavy "Nessie…" He ripped off his wet glove and began to touch her face with no response "Nessie don't go" He said, " Nessie, Please don't go" Mark said as a beam of light shine down on them.

Glen sat up from sleeping on his desk. It has been over a month since he hears or seen anything from Nessie and Mark. The mysterious deaths stopped, and the world seam to be at peace. Jade walked in to Glen office with coffee in her hand.

"Did you hear anything?" She asked him her makeup still running from the day she found out Nessie was gone.

"No" Glen said softly as he looked down at his coffee. Jade walked over to the window. Jade looked up at the sun as it shines like any other day.

"I miss her" She began to cry once more. Glen stood up and wrapped his hand around her waste. "I am still waiting for them to walk in through the front door." She paused "It is like I can hear Mark screaming for help"

"Glen! Jade!" Mark screamed outside of the house. Glen looked over at the stairs and darted out of the door as Jade followed. "Help!" Mark said as he pulled along Nessie body. Glen grabbed Nessie quickly and placed her in house on the couch bed. Jade put her arm around Mark and headed him in to the house.

Glen began to rip Nessie soak cold clothes off of her motionless body. Jade pulled Mark up to Glen and her's bedroom. "Changed in to some of Glen's clothes… throw out those wet ones." Jade said to him as she pulled some of her clothes out for Nessie. Mark looked at Jade as she closed the door behind her.

"Jade get rid of those clothes," Glen told her as she threw him the dry one. Glen dressed her quickly and began to place blankets on top of her to bring up of her tempter.

Jade stood at the kitchen doorway and watched Glen "Is she breathing?" She asked

"Barely" He said and looked at Jade "How is Mark?"

"I don't know he didn't say a word… he is upstairs dressing" Jade said and Glen pointed to Nessie and Jade nodded. "It's me Mark can I come in?" Glen said and opened the door to see Mark staring at the ground as he sat on the bench at the foot of the bed. "Mark are you okay?"

"I tried to save her" He paused "The water it was just to high and I knew I was going to lose her" He paused "She was laying in my arms as she was taking her last breathes from this life"

"Mark" Glen placed a hand on his shoulder "She is not dead. She is breathing fine… you did fine…"

"I took to long to get here… I got lost…"

"It is okay" He paused once more "She is alive Mark… Look why don't you follow me and get some rest he said as Mark stood and Glen began t rip the wet clothes off of him as he was stripped naked as the walked to the guess room. He lay in the bed under the covers, and quickly began to fall asleep.

"Good morning, Mark" Jade said as he walked down stairs with a pair of underwear on.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked

"It would have been a week tomorrow" He looked at her "Don't worry, Nessie didn't wake up yet… She has a fever," Jade said and pointed to the living room where Jade had some music playing softly just enough to be hear.

Mark sat down next to the side of the bed. He laid his head against the bed. He couldn't forgive him self-thinking that he might of killed her. He wanted to save her life. He wanted to bring her back. Now he sits along side the bed with nothing to do to take care of her.

"Come on, Mark!" Glen yelled to Mark from the kitchen. He looked up at Mark.

"Shhh be quiet… Nessie is asleep" Mark said and kissed her forehead.

Glen looked at Jade "He still thinks that one morning she will wake up… What is she doesn't" He mind spoke to her.

"She will one day she will wake up" She said back and looked at Mark brushing Nessie's hair away from her face.

"Lets go!" Glen said and headed out the door.

Everyday Mark would say goodbye to Nessie before Glen and him left for work. Ever day Glen would think that Nessie wouldn't wake up for the next morning. Jade would watch her during the day. She would turn on the TV and watch the shows that they use to watch together.

Jade began to brush Nessie's hair and began to fix her up. She laid her back against her lap as she sleep. Nessie pulled her self away from Jade to fall forward.

"Nessie just stay here" Jade said to her and put her back in place and Nessie made her self-fall forward again "Nessie… Nessie can you hear me?" She asked her almost in disbelieve.

"Mmmmmmmm" Came from Nessie slumped over body.

"Nessie!" Jade said and jumped off of the couch and laid Nessie back down. "Nessie… your awake!" Jade said and held her gloved hand. "Oh Nessie I am so glad that you are awake… I was so scared that I couldn't bring you back."

"Mmmmmmmm" She said and turned her head.

"Can you squeeze my hand… wiggle your toes… open your eyes?" Jade waited as Nessie slowly began to blink. She moved slowly like she was weak yet.

"What happen?" She asked Jade

"Your life was almost taken away… You and Mark stopped all the killings"

"Is Mark alive?" She asked

"Yes… everyone is" Jade said with a smile on her face.

Glen and Mark walked through the door. Glen dropped his keys off as Mark finished his conversation with him. "Glen… Glen…" Jade called to him

"What?" He said and stopped in his track as he looked at Jade and Nessie.

"What? What?" Mark said as he tried to look over Glen. "What? Nessie?" He said and pushed back Glen. He dropped down to the side of the bed, and the two began to hug "Oh God Nessie… Don't do that ever again!" He and Glen laughed as he placed a hand on Jade's shoulder.


End file.
